


Cold, Stuck and Surprisingly Not Hating It

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Prompt #5Old grudges die hard. When a magical blizzard snows in Hermione and Draco during a work assignment the week of Christmas, will they pass the time as enemies or lovers?





	Cold, Stuck and Surprisingly Not Hating It

“Hurry the fuck up Malfoy I'm sick and tired of this bloody cold snow and I want to find the bloody bastard whose making me work over the Christmas break!” her anger made magic sparked light embers at the end of Hermione Grangers hair despite the freezing temperatures of the isolated Scottish Highlands that were plagued by a magical blizzard of monstrous preportions. Her aggravating temporary work partner Draco Malfoy and herself had been the only ones available to take on this task so they were unfortunately stuck together until they caught the bloody imbecile that had decided to magically mess with the weather of the entire country and caused an unknown number of people to be stuck inside due to snow amongst other various issues caused by this blizzard. Why was the number unknown, that's right because the idiot who cast the spell got himself stuck somewhere out in this desolate wilderness in one of the cabins that spotted the countryside though all were some distance from each other so they were completely out of communication range since the weather had interfered with their tools and made everything glitchy and difficult to make work properly. They didn't even know which cabin and had been checking them all out one by one trying to locate him, having to clear an entry way every time and then clear the cabin checking each room. With no success thus far, having been out here with the boy who helped made her school life a nightmare and who's he barely got along with now for three days and tomorrow being Christmas Hermione was running short on patience and will power if she was being honest with herself. She'd much prefer to be at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys but they were stuck inside and had no idea how her apartment was faring, the only reason they'd been able to communicate was due to the floo system. 

Malfoy Manor had so many exits at various parts of the house it would take a long while before it was sealed off from the world and her apartment was in central London where the snow was still being cleared daily, everyone else was stuck wherever they'd taken residence for the holidays except for the floo. With the resources they had it was deduced where he was roughly, however they had seventeen cabins to search and two more still to go, at least half a days trek apart in good weather. She was surprised to find that Malfoy hadn't been terrible company so far but her sore muscles and lack of hot food made anyone a target right now and he was still an annoying prick at the best of times.  
“Shut it Granger I'm clearing the path so it's easier for you to walk through, it's not as easy to move through as what you've got. Keep it down anyway, we should be at the second last cabin soon and we don't want to risk possibly alerting him before we're even at the door.” his voice was low and Hermione resisted the urge to smack him on the head for telling her to shit up, she really wasn't doing well. 

Finally seeing the top of the worn cabin roof up ahead Hermione draws her wand, adrenaline kicking in. Carefully clearing away the snow surrounding the door they then quietly open it, cautiously stepping inside they split up to thoroughly search the cabin for their suspect. As they went further in, clearing each room they didn't notice the door swinging shut behind them, sealing them both in. Once they had deduced it was clear and used the bathroom in the back bedroom they went back to the combined lounge and kitchen area they finally noticed the shut door. When they tried to open it they found it wouldn't budge. With a roar the fireplace came to life in a brilliant green flame and a piece of parchment came zipping through to land on the coffee table. Stepping towards it slowly they check for curses and the like before picking it up and opening it once they were sure it was clear. 

Dear Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, 

I do hope you'll forgive me but I can't let you get to me just yet, not when my wish is so close to fruition. My intentions aren't nefarious believe me but I won't sit by another holiday season watching everyone run around doing who knows what instead of with their loved ones like people are supposed to. You two however I've stuck together to allow my blizzard to run it's course but more importantly I've been watching your progress as you got closer to my where abouts and there's clearly a lot you two need to work through so I hope you use this time wisely. 

Regards,  
Mister Jack Frost 

PS. I'm presuming you've deduced I'm located in the last cabin, once the snow clears I will be awaiting you there and will go as they say quietly 

More than a little stunned after reading that neither knew what to do and eventually the weirdness got to them and a few hysterical giggles escaped their lips.  
“So uh any idea who Jack Frost is by any chance Granger?” seeing the dumbfounded look on Malfoys face and knowing he couldn't possibly get the reference caused her to have a full blown laughting fit in which she crumpled to the floor still clutching the note and tears streaming down her face as she tried to breathe. Maybe her brain was a little overwhelmed from lack of sleep and a warm meal if this was her reaction or maybe the lack of company other than Malfoy for the past three days with little chatter just to find out they hadn't needed to traverse this frozen hell hole since the guy was going to give himself in anyway had made her crazy. Who knows, she certainly didn't. 

Once she regained the ability to speak she responded to the question he had asked, ignoring that he had been staring at her with what looked like a mix of concern and amusement, something she wasn't expecting from Malfoy of all people.  
“He's a uh, muggle mythical character said to have represented winter and all that comes with it weather wise. Sometimes said to be good sometimes bad but always time do with frost, snow, ice, sleet, winter and freezing cold. He chose well I think hahaha.” starting to giggle again at the absurdity of the situation she tries imagining being stuck with Malfoy for an unknown period of time in a confined space and is surprises to find she doesn't hate the idea as much as she thought she would.  
“What a loony, I'll be glad to be done with this situation.”Draco didn't notice the momentary fall of Hermiones face at the implication to his words, she might not be best friends with the man but she'd hoped they weren't enemies but from what it seemed he couldn't wait to be free of her. Suddenly void of the desire to laugh she lifted herself up onto her feet and headed into the kitchen to see what food was available in the cupboards, unsure why she found herself so hurt by his words but wanting a distraction none the less. 

Searching through the cupboards as methodically as she had when searching through the cabin for their suspect, upon finishing her search she mentally catalogued her findings and planned what could be cooked with it. A few packets of pasta, an assortment of tinned vegetables and baked beans, tinned soup, tea and instant coffee, an unopened long life milk carton and a packet of crackers. Moving on to the small fridge still turned on she found a dozen eggs, some butter and half a block of cheese, the freezer section contained ten sausages of some kind and a mostly full loaf of bread. Not much if they were here too long but she could work with it for a few days, judging by the lack of mould she gathered their perpetrator had been moving from cabin to cabin and had left this one not long ago. It perked her up to know they had been close behind him. While she had been doing all of this Draco had sat down at the table and watched her, noting the way she bit her lip when deep in thought and the snowflakes caught I her hair that were only just starting to melt. He couldn't help but think she looked quite beautiful at the moment, even with the exorbitant amount of clothes she had on in addition to the warming charms to keep warm while travelling through the blizzard. 

Hermione noticed none of this lost in her own thoughts, going to ask if he wanted a cup of tea or coffee she felt a spike of fear noticing he wasn't where he previously was. Spinning around she finally notices him at the table and feels some relief settle through her,  
“Oh there you are, would you like a cuppa?” the relief showed through I'm here voice and she was met with a deep chuckle from Malfoy. She found she quite liked the sound.  
“Just figured may as well sit if we're stuck here, black coffee with two sugars thanks.” Malfoy replied letting a grin stay on his face even after the chuckle finished, relaxing a bit himself now that the work pressure was relieved for a little while. Facing away from him as she made the coffees he didn't get to see the blush on her cheeks caused by his smile. Draco relished in the chance to get to know Granger away from the rest of the wizarding world where she was always tense and closed off, maybe they could move on from the past and start fresh. 

“So Granger we've got a while, how about a game of twenty questions. I do know some muggle things.” another sip of coffee is his excuse for hiding his face, realistically he didn't want her to see how much hope was in his eyes. He wasn't the same person he was in school and he wanted to finally get the chance to apologise besides it wouldn't hurt to get to know her considering he had grown to be friends with most of hers, Potter and Weasley included. 

***

The next thing they knew it was dark outside and they had been talking for hours with very little awkwardness, arguing or lulls in conversation. It turned out that they had a lot of similar interests, the intellectual conversation was a good reprieve from the often dull ones they had with other co-workers. He admitted that he was always a bit bitter about always being beaten in class and she admitted she thought he was attractive in school but too much of a prat to do anything with. They found out favourite colours, childhood memories and eventually they reached the point where they found out how sorry each of them was about how the others school years had been. When they'd exchanged apologies and forgiveness was probably the most awkward part for Hermione, that's when the lateness was noticed and the grumble of their stomachs alerted them to how long it had been since they'd eaten. 

Getting up from the couch they stretched tired and stiff muscles, they'd taken spots at opposite ends but had at least eventually relaxed their awkward postures somewhat. Now Hermione boiled a pot of water and drained some tinned vegetables. Mixing it together she created some pasta vegetable concoction she hoped was edible. Deciding to eat on the couch instead she surprised herself when she cuddled up close to Draco on the couch, when did she start thinking of him as Draco. 

It can't have been that bad as he quickly devoured the bowl, finishing her own she gets up and rinses them in the sink. Sitting down next to him they light a fire and continue talking although it was no longer awkward. Instead comfortable banter led to yawning and droopy eyes. Before they knew it they had drifted off, Hermione snuggled into his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around her. 

***

A cool breeze woke Hermione in the morning and she blinked slowly to see the door blowing open in the wind, it was no longer snowing and a good portion of the snow from the blizzard seemed to have disappeared leaving just enough to create a beautiful scene. She felt Draco stirring and looked up to see his eyes open staring down at her. She didn't know what today would hold but she felt oddly hopeful about it all, with a content sigh she places her head back on his chest and just enjoys the moment.


End file.
